


Alex/Victoria, high school AU, prom

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They probably make a pretty picture this morning, walking through the easy light of a spring morning, Victoria in relatively demure pink and yellow and Alex in a suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex/Victoria, high school AU, prom

**Author's Note:**

> I keep thinking there should be something that goes with the Alex and Victoria in [this picture](http://pics.livejournal.com/rsadelle/pic/000a5ty4).

Victoria hangs out with her guys, but she doesn't expect to go to prom with them. Someone's going to ask her - legs and boobs like hers, of course _someone_ 's going to ask her - but not her guys. Occasional comments aside, they don't really see her that way. To them, she's just one of them.

Alex catches up to her on the way to school and makes her jump when he touches her arm. She usually runs into at least one of them, but it's a little early in the walk for it.

"You scared the fuck out of me," she says as she pulls out her earbuds and tucks them into her bag with her iPod.

"Sorry." Alex links his arm through hers.

They probably make a pretty picture this morning, walking through the easy light of a spring morning, Victoria in relatively demure pink and yellow and Alex in a suit. (It's a thing. Victoria doesn't quite get it, but then most people don't get her penchant for skirts.)

"I wanted to ask you something before we got to school."

Victoria turns her head to look at him. He's more prone to seriousness than the rest of them. Not that he doesn't know how to have fun, but there's something about him that sees the world as a real place the way the rest of them try not to. Today's seriousness is soft enough not to worry her.

"Will you go to prom with me?"

Victoria stops, unhooks herself from his arm, and turns her whole body to look at him. "Really?"

"Really." He takes her hand and brings it up to brush a kiss over the back of it. If it were Ryland, it would be theatrical; Gabe and it would be mocking; Nate and it would probably include licking. When Alex does it, it's just sweet. "I want to go with you."

Victoria lets go and hooks her arm through his again. "Okay." She smiles sideways at him. "I get to tell Gabe."


End file.
